


A Work In Which Rick And Morty Are Obnoxiously Close

by mortysmithh



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drinking, Drugs, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, mild descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyo!! Another songfic lmao, I promise I'll update some of my other series' soon!! This one's based off of X Ambassadors - Renegade<br/>Leave a Kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work In Which Rick And Morty Are Obnoxiously Close

_Run away-ay with me  
Lost souls in revelry _

Sometimes, he wonders whether or not he should worry about this whole thing being so fucked up, wonders whether or not this is wrong enough that he should just stop it before it gets too bad, goes too far.

And then he'll turn to Rick, and he's about to say something, but he gives Morty such a carefree, happy smile, the kind of smile he's only allowed to see when it's just the two of them like this. And then, he thinks, he doesn't really care how fucked it is. He likes it this way.

 _Running wild and running free_  
_Two kids, you and me_

And on the run, from whatever galaxy they've just destroyed, with the intergalactic police chasing after them with too-slow ships, too-slow firing lasers with too-little accuracy, his heart’s racing and he can't help but to feel that at least part of it's from the thrill of being with Rick.

_And I said hey  
Hey, hey, hey _

One time, Rick had suggested that they run away, far far away, far enough away that they'd be the multiverse equivalent of living off the grid. One time, he'd suggested that they live away, alone, with nothing but each other’s company. He'd thought Rick crazy, at the time, but being in this ship with his grandfather, he's starting to understand the old man’s thoughts a hell of a lot more than he'd ever thought he would, than he could.

_Living like we're renegades  
Hey, hey, hey _

He brings it up one day, while they're our stargazing, watching a nebula destroy itself and collapse into a black hole that Rick launches empty bottles and cans into with an almost maniacal laugh.

“H-Hey, uh…Rick?”

“Yeah kid?” He belches it out, turning to give Morty a grin so sloppy and self-pleased that he feels any anxiety about it simply melt away into nothingness.

“Y-You, uh...y’know when we- when you said, t-told me, we can- we should run away, b-be on our own?” He sees Rick's face change, a flicker of apprehension just before the grin widens and he gets a cocky smirk.

“What, change- eULCH- ch-change your mind about it?” His tone’s teasing, but only a little; Morty had just about slapped him silly the first time here brought it up, and he doesn't wanna risk upsetting the kid again.

But, surprisingly enough, he nods, a light pink blush spreading across his cheeks as he forces himself to keep eye contact with Rick. “Um...y-yeah, act- actually. I-I, I just- I-I’ve been thinking a-about- about it a lot.” He takes a deep breath, finally turning away to gaze at the purples and reds of the star cluster slowly forming to the right of the ship. “I...I-I don't- we don't need a-an- anyone, else, really...right?”

When he gets silence in return, he turns back around, worried that he'd taken another one of Rick's jokes seriously, but suddenly there's chapped, cool lips pressing up hard against his own and it's with a soft groan that he reciprocates, and all he can think is, _‘I made the right decision.’_

 _Hey, hey, hey_  
_Living like we're renegades_  
_Renegades, renegades_

They don't bother to go back for anything, Rick says they can just lift or buy anything that they really need, and it isn't like he doesn't know how to make his own drugs.  
  
_Long live the pioneers  
Rebels and mutineers _

And as the shaky, nervous days sink into slightly anxious weeks, and as the weeks turn into months, years, he finds his boundaries melting away.

_Go forth and have no fear  
Come close and lend an ear _

The first time he tries acid, he's terrified, clinging to Rick as hard as his lean, strong fingers can, the stained labcoat wrinkling underneath his death grip as Rick pets his back in smooth, slow motions, tells him how he's such a good boy, how he doesn't have to do this again.  
  
_And I said hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey_

One thing leads to another, and they ended up fucking like animals in the back of the ship.

When they wake up, Rick's right there next to Morty, and for once, he isn't off working on some invention, making another batch of LSD. He's petting Morty's back, just like last night before they'd gone wild and made the ship reek of sex, of bad decisions, of love, the kind of love that's so wrong it only makes it seem all the more right.

_Living like we're renegades  
Hey, hey, hey _

They trade kisses, slow and happy and with occasional pauses for teases about the other’s morning breath. Morty thinks he's in heaven, the kind where it's just the two of them.

 _Hey, hey, hey_  
_Living like we're renegades_  
_Renegades, renegades_

One day, Rick comes up to Morty, kissing him slow and gentle and making the younger practically purr as he massages at the kid’s muscles. “Y-You- you've grown a lot, Morty,” he mutters softly, lips pressed up against the back of the young adult's neck.

And then he suggests something, something that's almost certain to get them both killed. Well, it would be certain, but they're Rick and Morty. Nothing can touch them when it's just the two of them, and Morty turns to tell him so, right before agreeing to help Rick with the crime of the century.

_So, all hail the underdogs  
All hail the new kids _

As they drive frantically away from the furious Glyracks, laughing frantically with terror and amazement that they’d pulled it off, Morty’s mind is taken back to that night, when Rick had been throwing shit into that black hole.

“H-Hey, Rick!” He has to practically shriek it out, giggling wildly still and yelling over the sound of space rushing past them.

“Yeah, Morty, what- what is it?!” He's laughing just as hard, tears of laughter blurring his vision just enough to make it even more hilarious just how hard they're swerving to avoid asteroids and more space police.

“F-Find- find the black hole!” He doesn't even have to bring it up, the brief pause in laughter more than enough for them to meet eyes and think the exact same thing.

 _All hail the outlaws_  
_Spielbergs and Kubricks_

And it's at nearly 2 AM in intergalactic time that they reach their home planet, all of the ships either shot down and left to float aimlessly in space or sucked into the same black hole that Rick had chucked so many beer bottles into. They're nearly shitfaced wasted, just sober enough to maneuver back home without smashing the landing gear on the underside of the ship.

_It's our time to make a move  
It's our time to make amends _

And somehow, they seem to sober up once they're back, both pairs of eyes sparkling with residual tears of amusement. And it's that night that they simply lay, and talk. For hours on hours, all they do is talk, discuss their life, share a few laughs over the buildings they'd blown up at the Citadel, share a few tears as they think about the time before they'd become so close, reminisce about how bad communication was, and for a few moments, Rick can't stop apologizing over how many times he'd made Morty feel like shit.

 _It's our time to break the rules_  
_Let's begin..._

And then, Morty snaps him out of it with a kiss so sweet that it brings them both back to their first kiss, when Morty had been fumbling and awkward, and Rick was still so hesitant that his influence would only fuck Morty up further if he allowed them to be in such a _wrong_ relationship.

_And I said hey  
Hey, hey, hey _

That night, when they fuck, it's slow and sweet. Nothing like the usual rough, bruisingly fast pace they set for themselves. It's a wonderful change, one that they both realize is rare, so it's to be treated as such.

_Living like we're renegades  
Hey, hey, hey _

The hickies aren't as bitten, the kisses aren't as teeth-filled, the prep isn't just a few fingers smeared with barely enough lube. They take their time, loving each other and expressing just how close their bond is with each other. It's emotional enough that both are misty-eyed through nearly the whole thing.

 _Hey, hey, hey_  
_Living like we're renegades_  
_Renegades, renegades_  
  
When they're both awake, just in time to see the sun rising on the pale periwinkle horizon, Morty whispers into Rick's ear, “O-One hundred years, Rick and Morty, r-right, Rick?”

“A-A hundred years? Pshh, m-mEURGH- more than a-a hundred, Morty.” He presses a gentle kiss to his grandson’s temple. “Forever and ever, Rick and Morty.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr's mortysmithh, come send me Sin™!!


End file.
